Version Reborn !
by Cheshire-Amabaile
Summary: Une grenouille, des princes, des couples improbables, des épreuves folles... Tout ce que vous avez voulu voir dans les contes, nous l'avons fait avec les personnages de Reborn. Venez donc découvrir ou redécouvrir les histoires de votre enfance.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Version Reborn !**

**Rating :** M, évidemment.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing**** de ce chapitre**** :** Bel/Fran

**Note **: Bonjour mes chatons !

Alors, cette note est **IMPORTANTE** pour la suite de cette fic.

Les chapitres n'ont pas de rapport les uns avec les autres, nous préciserons à chaque début de qui est le chapitre, et de quel conte il est tiré… Car oui, toute cette fic est basée sur des contes, parfois très connus, parfois moins. Aller, hop hop hop, on va ressortir les livres d'enfant ! C'est parti d'un délire avec Cheshire d'ailleurs, mais ça faisait longtemps que nous avions envie d'écrire ensemble.

Il se peut que certaine histoires prennent 2 chapitres ou plus, nous le préciserons aussi en début de chapitre dans ces cas là, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir ^^

Nous voici donc réunies, pour vous offrir une jolie fic, recueil de contes mais version Katekyô Hitman Reborn !

Tout ce que vous avez voulu voir dans les contes (ou autres histoires célèbres), nous l'avons fait pour vous !

Donc voilà, mes chatons, bonne lecture !

**Auteur : **Amabaile

**Conte : **_Le roi grenouille_

Dans des temps très anciens, alors qu'il pouvait encore être utile de faire des vœux, vivait un roi nommé Xanxus dont le fils adoptif était très beau mais un peu spécial. Celui-ci était si beau que le soleil, qui en a cependant tant vu, s'étonnait chaque fois qu'il illuminait le peu de son visage découvert, ayant une frange qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, et son corps de jeune adulte.

Non loin du château du roi, il y avait une grande forêt sombre, et dans ces bois, sous un vieux tilleul, se trouvait une fontaine. Un jour, alors qu'il faisait très chaud, le royal adolescent partit dans les bois et s'assit au bord de la source fraîche. Et, comme il s'ennuyait, il prit ses couteaux d'argent, les lança sur le tronc du tilleul et recommença encore c'était son jeu favori.

Un jour, au lieu de se planter dans le vieil arbre, un couteau tomba dans l'eau. Le prince, suivit de la tête le mouvement du couteau. La fontaine était si profonde qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond. Le jeune homme s'énerva, de plus en plus, jouant dangereusement avec ses autres couteaux. Comme il riait étrangement, quelqu'un lui parla :

-Pourquoi troubles-tu ainsi mon sommeil étranger, n'as-tu jamais appris le respect ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où venait la voix et aperçut une grenouille qui tendait hors de l'eau une tête toute mignonne d'un étrange vert jade.

-Ushishishi, premièrement, je suis Belphégor, prince de ce pays, sale barboteuse.

-… et alors ?

Aux mots de la grenouille, le prince blond essaya de toucher la petite bête avec ses autres couteaux, la ratant à chaque lancé. Toutes ses armes se retrouvèrent dans l'eau.

-Je t'ordonne d'aller chercher mes couteaux.

-Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? répondit la grenouille avec sa voix froide et monotone.

-Parce que je suis le prince, c'est évident.

-Et j'aurais quoi en retour ?

-Ushishishi, comme ces couteaux me sont très précieux, ce que tu veux. J'ai tellement d'habits, j'ai trop de pierres précieuses et j'ai même une ancienne petite couronne.

-Tous ces trucs, ça ne me servirait à rien… Par contre, si tu acceptes de me prendre à tes cotés, que tu me laisses partager ta table, ta nourriture et ton lit, alors j'irai chercher tes précieuses armes.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ?

-Bon, je m'en vais alors.

Le grenouille allait repartir mais Belphégor l'en empêcha.

-Ok, ma petite grenouille. Si tu veux, mais tu risques de le regretter plus tard.

Quand la grenouille eut obtenu sa promesse, elle mit la tête sous l'eau, plongea et, peu après réapparut avec un des couteaux. Elle replongea encore quelques fois. La grenouille posait chaque lame dans l'herbe. En retrouvant ses belles armes, le fils du roi fut fou de joie. Il les ramassa et partit en courant.

-Mais attends, débile peroxydé ! cria la petite bête en sautant derrière le prince.

Mais ça ne servit à rien. Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il se hâtait de rentrer au château et la pauvre grenouille fut oubliée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à replonger dans la fontaine.

Le lendemain, Belphégor était à table, mangeant dans sa belle assiette d'or, avec le roi Xanxus et les gens importants de sa cour.

-Voiii ! Passe-moi le plat Levi ! hurla le conseiller du roi, Squalo (et amant par ailleurs).

Un autre noble, chevalier, s'exécuta. A table se trouvait aussi un autre roi d'un lointain pays : Lussuria. Le roi, en bout de table, buvait tranquillement les meilleurs alcools du royaume.

Soudain on entendit : plouf ! plouf ! plouf ! plouf ! quelque chose qui montait l'escalier. Puis on frappa à la porte et une voix claire mais pourtant froide et sans émotions dit :

-Fils du roi, blond couronné de pacotille, ouvre moi.

Belphégor se leva de table, sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes, pour voir qui était là. Quand il ouvrit, il aperçut la grenouille. Il repoussa bien vite la porte et alla reprendre sa place. Il se marrait bien. Le roi, dérangé par ce rire particulier, demanda :

-Hey déchet ! Il te prend quoi ?

-Ushishishi, pas grand-chose, c'est juste une petite grenouille.

-Ah, et que te veux cette grenouille ? interrogea Lussuria.

-Ushishishi, hier, j'étais au bord de la fontaine avec mes couteaux. En essayant de tuer cette grenouille, je les ai fait tomber dans l'eau. Comme je lui ai ordonné de me les rapporter, en échange, la grenouille deviendrait ma compagne. Mais je ne pensais pas que cette idiote sortirait de son eau. Et voilà qu'elle est là-dehors et veut venir auprès de moi.

Sur ces entrefaites, on frappa une seconde fois à la porte et la voix dit :

-Fils du roi, le plus con

Ouvre-moi.

Ne sais-tu plus ce qu'hier

Au bord de la fontaine fraîche

Tu me promis ?

Fils, du roi, l'idiot blond,

Ouvre-moi !

Le roi, peu intéressé par les affaires de son fils, laissa parler Lussuria.

-Voyons, Bel-chan, ce que tu as promis, il faut le faire. Va et ouvre !

En râlant, le prince se leva et ouvrit la porte. La grenouille sautilla dans la salle, toujours sur ses talons jusqu'à sa chaise. Là, elle s'arrêta et dit :

-Ne m'aide surtout pas à monter…

-Voiii ! C'est qu'elle est exigeante la grenouille.

-Ushishishi, n'y compte même pas.

-Bel-chan, aide donc cette petite bête.

Le prince hésita, mais obéit quand même. Quand la grenouille fut installée sur la chaise, elle demanda à monter sur la table. Et quand elle y fut, elle demanda :

-Approche ton assiette, nous allons y manger ensemble.

Le prince râla et fit ce qu'on voulait, mais ce fut malgré tout de mauvais cœur. La grenouille mangea de bon appétit, quant à Belphégor, chaque bouchée lui restait en travers de la gorge. A la fin, la grenouille dit :

-Maintenant que j'ai bien mangé… pas grâce à toi, je suis fatiguée. Va préparer ton lit, nous allons dormir.

-Quoi ? Mais je suis un prince, je ne dors pas avec une grenouille. Ushishishi, crève sale bête !

Le fils du roi se mit à lancer ses couteaux, il n'aimait pas le contact glacé de la grenouille et ne supportait pas de la toucher. Et maintenant, elle allait dormir dans son beau lit bien propre ! Mais Lussuria se fâcha.

-Bel-chan, tu n'as pas le droit de mépriser celle qui t'a aidé quand tu en avais besoin.

Le prince saisit la grenouille entre deux doigts, la monta dans sa chambre et la déposa dans un coin.

-Si tu ne me prends pas auprès de toi, je peux simplement mettre un bordel pas possible dans ta si belle chambre…

Belphégor, excédé de la grenouille l'attrapa et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

-Ushishishi, fait de beaux rêves.

Mais au lieu de la pauvre grenouille, un jeune homme se trouvait au sol. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que celle de la petite bête. Le jeune homme regardait le prince avec des grands yeux, assortis aux cheveux, plein d'indifférence.

-Ushishishi, c'est toi la grenouille ?

-Sans blague…

-C'est que tu deviens très intéressant.

-Fran.

-Quoi Fran ?

-… vous êtes plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

-Et toi, pour se transformer en homme au moment où tu manges un mur et me provoquer, tu dois être maso ma grenouille.

Belphégor sortit ses couteaux et alors qu'il allait les lancer, Fran se leva et lui sauta dessus. Le blond se retrouva donc en dessous du jeune homme, simplement vêtu d'une sorte de pagne.

-Ushishishi, tu me fais quoi là ?

-… Vous auriez une corde ?

-Pardon ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi… vous pendre ce serait bien.

Belphégor ne se dégagea pas. Il trouvait que la grenouille était quand même devenue un bel homme, même s'il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Le prince se releva sur les coudes, et mû d'une soudaine envie, il l'embrassa. Fran, surpris mais ne laissant rien paraitre, répondit au baiser dominé par le blond.

-Ushishishi, tu ne t'ais pas retransformé, c'est déjà ça la grenouille.

-Je ne suis pas une grenouille, c'est une sorcière qui m'a jeté un sort parce que j'ai été soi-disant froid et méchant avec elle.

-Ushishishi, elle aurait peut-être du te tuer…

-Si elle m'avait tué, je ne serais pas là en train de vous demander de me baiser en m'attachant.

Belphégor rit devant le ton si détaché avant de reprendre possession des lèvres pâles. Ils migrèrent sur le lit où le prince reprit sa place de dominant. Il fouilla dans une petite commode à coté du grand lit royal. Il en ressortit un long cordon épais brodé en fils d'or. Fran plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour que Belphégor l'attache à un des barreaux du lit. Une fois la grenouille captive, le prince put enfin apprécier la vue.

Le corps fin et pâle se soulevait doucement sous la respiration calme, on l'entendait à peine respirer. Les mains de Belphégor partirent du visage du jeune homme sous lui pour vagabonder sur son torse. Il l'embrassa encore et traça un sillon de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ses clavicules. La respiration de Fran s'accélérait peu à peu tandis que le blond jouait avec ses tétons délicats.

Belphégor descendait plus bas mais lentement, dessinant de multiples arabesques avec la pointe de sa langue chaude. Il s'arrêta juste avant les hanches, remontant plus rapidement. Il se déshabilla, jetant au sol ses riches habits, et arracha le bout de tissu qui cachait le sexe excité de Fran.

Le prince lui présenta ses doigts et Fran les lécha un à un avec érotisme ce qui excita encore plus le blond. Fran bougea son bassin, impatient, le cordon frottait sur ses poignets blancs. Belphégor rit devant cet empressement et introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui soupira de plaisir. Lorsqu'il ajouta un doigt, Fran se cambra pour être encore plus en contact avec Bel, venant lui-même à la rencontre des doigts humides. Le blond en introduit un dernier, et la grenouille gémit de douleur avant que le plaisir revienne.

Fran émit un petit grognement de frustration lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les doigts du blond en lui. Belphégor s'en amusa et pénétra avec lenteur à l'intérieur de ce corps chaud dont le torse se soulevait maintenant rapidement sous la respiration saccadée accompagnée de gémissements. Il commença un va-et-vient lent, arrachant des cris de plaisir à l'indifférent jeune homme. Fran lui geignit d'aller encore plus profond, d'aller plus vite, et Bel obéit, accélérant ses coups de bassin.

Fran gémit plus fort lorsque Belphégor toucha sa prostate et le pria de recommencer encore, et encore. Il se cambrait de plaisir, tirant sur ses liens, il avait chaud. Il jouit dans un gémissement obscène et Bel, sentant les chairs tendres se resserrer autour de lui vint dans un râle rauque.

Le prince se retira pour s'allonger à coté de Fran qui essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, ainsi que son masque d'indifférence. Bel détacha le jeune homme, le cordon ayant marqué sa peau blanche, il baisa les blessures avant de rabattre l'épaisse couette sur eux. Ils dormirent, heureux.

Le lendemain, Belphégor officialisa sa relation avec Fran, et les fêtes données en leur honneur furent grandioses.

_Fin…_

Pfiou… Et de un ! X)

Voilà mes chatons, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce conte, mais moi je l'aime bien. Et vous croyez encore qu'une princesse doit embrasser la grenouille ? Parce que le fait de la balancer contre le mur, c'est vraiment dans le conte… La princesse jette la grenouille contre le mur et elle se transforme en prince… Nan, nan, elle ne l'embrasse pas. Nan, je ne déconne pas XD

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, une petite review n'est pas de refus.

A bientôt mes chatons pour de nouveaux contes version Reborn !

Amabaile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing** **de ce chapitre : **Xanxus / Squalo

**Note **: Hello hello mes louloups ! Voici un nouvel épisode de nos folles petites aventures, avec cette fois la Princesse Raiponce. Enfin...Le prince plutôt :D

**Auteur** : Cheshire

**Conte** : Doucette (Ou Princesse Raiponce)

Il était une fois un homme et une femme qui, depuis longtemps, souhaitaient en vain avoir un enfant. Finalement, l'espoir vint à la femme que le Bon Dieu l'avait exaucée. Sur le derrière de la maison qu'ils habitaient, il y avait une petite fenêtre. En s'y penchant, on voyait un merveilleux jardin, plein des plus belles fleurs et des plus beaux légumes. Il était entouré d'un haut mur et personne n'y pouvait entrer. Il appartenait à un sorcier qui possédait de grands pouvoirs et que tout le monde craignait, il se nommait Mammon.

Un jour, la femme était à sa petite fenêtre et regardait le jardin. C'était une femme avec beaucoup de caractère. Elle aperçut une mare pleine de poissons magnifiques et argentés. Les poissons étaient si appétissants, ils avaient l'air si frétillant et si tendres qu'elle en conçut une grande envie d'en manger. Cette envie s'accrut de jour en jour et, comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la satisfaire, elle s'énerva et commença à balancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Son mari s'en effraya et lui demanda.

-Hey ! Non mais t'es malade ? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Ah ! Répondit-elle, si l'on ne me donne pas à manger de ces poissons que l'on voit dans le jardin par la fenêtre, je ne réponds plus de rien !

L'homme qui l'aimait beaucoup pensa : Mais zut ! Encore un de ses délires de femme enceinte ! Lal Mirch tu me tueras...Bien...Plus qu'à aller pêcher.

A la tombée du jour, il sauta par-dessus le mur, avec sa canne à pèche, il se mit près de l'étang et pécha une bonne partit de la nuit. Dès qu'il eut attrapé un de ces poissons argenté, il repartit comme il était venu. Évidemment il n'avait absolument pas été discret. La femme s'en fit aussitôt une grillade et en mangeant de tout son soûl. Cela lui plut tant que, le lendemain, elle en voulut plus encore. Pour avoir la paix, son mari décida de le pénétrer une seconde fois (Le jardin hein !) quand viendrait le soir. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet du mur il faut saisi d'une grande frayeur : Une voix s'éleva.

-Hey ! Gamin...

-Hein qu...Qui parle ?

-Regarde plus bas...

Colonello baissa la tête et aperçut, effectivement, un petit être habillé en noir avec un serpent mordant sa queue au-dessus de la tête. L'enfant ou plutôt, le sorcier, s'éleva de terre et s'exclama :

-Comment peux-tu te permettre d'entrer dans mon jardin et d'y prendre des poissons SANS payer ? Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard plein de colère. Il t'en cuira ! Si tu veux du poisson, paye !

-Ok ! Très bien, te mets pas en pétard. Tu veux quoi en échange de ton poisson ?

La colère du sorcier s'évanouit et il dit :

-Je te permets d'emporter les poissons, autant que tu veux. Je n'y mets qu'une condition : Comme je dois suivre le développement de l'histoire, tu me donneras l'enfant que ta femme aura. J'ai absolument pas envie mais comme je suis le méchant de l'histoire, je le fais quand même.

Dans sa... Frayeur, l'homme accepta et quand l'enfant vint au monde, le sorcier apparut aussitôt, lui donna le nom de Squalo (parce que c'était la race de poisson dans l'étang) et s'en alla en emmenant le bébé presque plus gros que lui.

Squalo était le plus beau garçon que la terre eût jamais vu. Quand il atteignit ses douze ans, la sorcière l'enferma dans une tour isolée au milieu de la forêt et qui n'avait ni escalier, ni porte, pour s'en débarrasser. Elle ne possédait qu'une toute petite fenêtre, tout en haut. Quand le sorcier voulait y pénétrer, elle criait depuis le bas :

-Oi ! Gamin stupide stupide !

De tes cheveux fait moi une corde.

Squalo avait une chevelure magnifique, longue et nattée, comme de l'argent fin. Quand il entendait la voix du sorcier, il pétait à moitié un plomb et lui ordonnait d'aller se faire voir. Cependant il dénouait ses nattes, les attachait à l'espagnolette et les laissait glisser vingt aunes plus bas. Le sorcier alors y grimpait.

Au bout de quelques années, il arriva que le fier et puissant fils du roi, qui chevauchait à travers la forêt, passa devant la tour. Il entendit une voix gueularde et pas du tout agréable pour ses précieux tympans, il s'arrêta. C'était Squalo qui dans sa solitude, passait le temps à gueuler sur tout ce qui passait à proximité de sa tour.

-VOIIIIII ! Connard de piaaaf ! Dégage de mon rebord de fenêtre ou je te découpe en tranche !

Le prince fut pris d'une vague de colère furieuse sans vraiment de raison, de toute façon il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Il voulut donc le rejoindre et donc il chercha une porte. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Furieux il lui vint l'idée de tirer dans le tas pour se fabriquer sa propre porte mais il n'avait pas envie que son paternel lui tombe sur le poil pour rembourser quelconque dégât collatéraux. Il rentra donc chez lui. Mais, l'envie de faire souffrir le gamin, lui avait tant remué l'âme qu'il retournait chaque jour dans la forêt pour tenter de trouver une entrée.

Un jour qu'il était ainsi posté contre un arbre à la vue de tous, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre, il vit arriver le sorcier et l'entendit crier.

-Gamin stupide stupide !

Fais de tes cheveux une corde, on se les caille en bas.

Squalo maugréa mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait et laissa grimper le sorcier jusqu'en haut le long de ses cheveux, avant de crier.

-VOIII ! Regarde où tu mets t'es godasse merde ! Tu sais combien ça me coûte en shampoing ton histoire ?

Le prince pensa : Si c'est là l'échelle qui permet de monter, je tenterai ma chance pour aller exploser la tronche de ce déchet.

Le lendemain, à la tombée de la nuit, il se rendit au pied de la tour et cria :

-Gamin stupide stupide !

Fait des tes cheveux une corde !

Squalo qui venait d'être réveiller par ces cris, fut de bien méchante humeur et laissa descendre ses cheveux quand même non sans un cri de colère bien placé.

-VOIIIII ! Sorcier de mes deux tu peux pas monter pendant la journée ! On réveille pas les g...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit qui était en train de monter. Tout d'abord, Squalo fut encore plus énervé de voir que ce n'était même pas le sorcier qui ramenait son cul. Mais le prince se mit à lui parler avec sadisme et cruauté. Il lui raconta à quel point il avait envie de lui péter la gueule et s'en suivit un affrontement entre les deux, qui tourna vite en défaveur de Squalo qui se retrouva vite coincé sous le Prince, assis sur lui. Le prince ricana.

-Te voilà bien coincé… fillette.

-VOIII ! Je suis pas une fille connard !

-Ah ouais..? On va vérifier ça tout de suite.

Le prince se souleva légèrement et retourna Squalo avant de coincer ses poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Le pauvre squale qui n'avait jamais été touché par personne fut totalement sous l'emprise du prince qui en profita bien. En attachant les poignets avec les longs cheveux, il se mit à déshabiller lentement son futur amant. Retirant un à un les vêtements superflus et apposant ses lèvres sur chaque partie de peau découverte. Ses yeux rouge sang, qui aurait du inquiéter le prisonnier, le firent frissonner.

Les mains habiles de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se glissaient avec une avidité certaine sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il fût entièrement nu. Puis il admira son corps longiligne quelques instants avant de fondre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Squalo accueillit la langue chaude et vorace dans son antre avec un léger gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, les yeux clos il sentait tout son être commencer à s'échauffer, aussi bien au niveau de l'entre jambe que du reste. Le prince aperçut, sentit plus exactement, rapidement l'état dans lequel il mettait l'argenté et un sourire peu rassurant pris place sur ses lèvres.

-Bien...Puisque tu es aussi réceptif on va tout de suite passer à la suite hm ?

-Voi...oii ! Quelle...Quelle suite ?

-Ta gueule déchet apprécie juste mon art.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il retourna de nouveau Squalo comme une vulgaire crêpe et lui releva le bassin. Il humidifia deux de ses doigts et leur firent caresser la courbe de sa croupe, avant d'en enfoncer un dans son anus étriqué, sous une plainte de douleur de Squalo.

-Oh putain...Si t'es pas puceau déchet je suis déjà roi...

-La...aah...la ferme merde..gnnh..

Squalo se mordit le bras lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre celui déjà en lui. La douleur était violente et il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à cette action. Cependant le soi-disant prince, bougea en lui ses doigts d'une manière qui lui fit lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir pur. Les joues rouges et le souffle haletant, Squalo se demandait ce qu'avait pu faire l'homme brun pour lui procurer autant de plaisir. L'homme en question, sourit de perversité en entendant ce gémissement venu du cœur, enfin... du cul pour être précis et retira ses doigts d'un mouvement sec. Il attrapa les hanches de son amant et les remonta lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son intimité encore vierge. Souriant toujours il se pencha à l'oreille de l'argenté, son gland faisant pression sur l'anus rougi.

-Tu vas voir...Je vais te faire grimper au septième ciel...Déchet.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il ne laissa pas le temps à Squalo de gueuler quoique ce soit et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein puissant et bien placé. Un long cri de douleur et certainement de plaisir se fit entendre dans la tour avant de faire place de nouveau au silence. Le prince, sadique mais pas con, attendit calmement que sa petite proie se calme et s'habitue à son imposant sexe profondément ancré en lui. Oui imposant… N'ayons pas peur des mots.

Squalo de son côté n'en menait pas large, ses ongles avaient griffé violemment le parquet en bois au moment où le sexe du brun l'avait transpercé de manière aussi précise. Il se sentait bizarre, tout son corps était brûlant et il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de comment tout ça avait commencé. Le temps s'écoula lentement, et au bout de quelques minutes, l'immobilité de son amant de lui suffit plus, alors, timidement, il bougea légèrement son bassin provoquant sans le vouloir un mouvement d'aller-venu de l'homme en lui. Aussitôt, le prince s'empressa de satisfaire le désir de l'argenté et son propre désir, en ce mettant à donner de vif coup de reins emplis d'une certaine fureur. Finalement il avait trouvé un autre moyen de lui casser la gueule, beaucoup plus agréable en plus de ne pas abimer le visage bien fait de Squalo.

Le Squalo en question gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir, tout son corps tendu vers la source de plaisir qui l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensé. Tremblant, il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son amant lui aussi perdu dans le plaisir, celui-ci aperçut son regard et se pencha sur lui, stoppant momentanément ses va-et-vients, pour glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes et envahir sa bouche de sa langue. Leur baiser dura un long moment, durant lequel ne résistant pas à l'appel de son antre brûlante, le prince avait recommencé à donner des coups de reins incisifs. Lorsque leur bouche se relâchèrent les gémissements de Squalo reprirent de plus belle. Finalement ce fut un grognement du brun au même moment qu'un nouveau gémissement plus fort que les autres que les deux hommes rendirent les armes. L'un jouissant à même le parquet alors que l'autre emplissait le corps de son amant de son plaisir.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que le prince ne se décide enfin à se retirer du corps tremblant. Malgré lui il avait été tendre et gentil avec Squalo alors même que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. L'argenté se redressa doucement et détacha ses mains assez facilement avant de regarder l'autre homme. Sa voix légèrement cassée étant du coup beaucoup moins forte.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton prénom au moins ?

-Xanxus.

-Squalo..

-Bah ! Quel prénom pourri sérieux mec faudrait penser à en changer.

-Connard !

Malgré toute sa colère, Squalo fut incapable de se lever pour aller tabasser la tronche de cet enfoiré, une certaine partie de son anatomie se rappelant déjà à lui. Soupirant il regarda par sa fenêtre et souffla, aussi fort que sa fierté pouvait lui permettre.

-J'aimerais bien partir avec toi, mais je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour descendre.

Xanxus observa le visage légèrement contrarié de son amant et pour se donner une excuse quand à ses prochaines paroles, il se dit que Squalo pourrait très bien lui servir de jouet pendant un temps, il répondit donc.

-Bah..Je trouverais bien un moyen de te faire sortir...Je suppose que si je te jette du haut de la tour tu meurs en bas non ?

-EVIDEMMENT ! Crétin !

-Ah mais c'est que t'as encore un peu de voix dit moi...

Le rougissement qui attaqua les joues de Squalo diminua l'effet du regard noir qu'il lança à Xanxus. Ce fut Squalo qui trouva une solution.

-Quand tu reviendras, si tu reviens un jour, apporte à chaque fois une corde de soie, j'en ferais une échelle et quand elle sera prête, je descendrais et on se barrera à cheval.

-Ce serait pas plus pratique d'emmener directement l'échelle ?

-Je sais ! Mais j'ai pas le choix si je veux suivre l'histoire.

-Déchet.

Ils convinrent que le prince reviendrait tous les soirs, parce que, la journée, le sorcier venait. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien. Jusqu'au jour où, dans un élan de colère naturel, Squalo lui dit ''Dit-moi donc, pourquoi t'es plus lourd à soulever que le prince ? Je sais pas tu fais quand même la moitié du quart de sa taille. Lui il est en haut en un clin d'œil.''

-Ah ! Mécréant ! S'écria le sorcier, qu'entends-je ? Je croyais t'avoir séparé du monde. Et tu m'as trompé !

Dans sa colère, il saisit les beaux cheveux de Squalo, les entoura à plusieurs reprise autour de sa main gauche, prit des ciseaux de la main droite et déjà les belles boucles gisaient au sol. Squalo avait désormais les cheveux long jusqu'aux reins. Puis il entraîna le pauvre Squalo dans un lieu désert où il fut contraint de vivre dans le malheur et les gémissements. On ne sut jamais comment ils avaient fait pour descendre sans les cheveux de Squalo.

Le jour même où le sorcier avait ainsi éloigné Squalo, il accrocha, au crépuscule, les nattes coupées à l'espagnolette. Lorsque le prince arriva et cria :

-Hey stupide gamin balance tes cheveux !

Il les laissa descendre le long de la tour. Le fil du roi grimpa, mais au lieu de trouver au bout de sa course son cher Squalo, il vit le sorcier. Il le regardait de ses yeux méchants et venimeux qu'on ne voyait pas sous sa capuche.

-AHAHA ! Rit-il, d'un ton mielleux à donner envie de vomir, tu viens chercher ton bien-aimé ! Le bel oiseau n'a plus de nid et il a fini de gueuler. Le chat l'a pris et il lui crèvera les yeux. Squalo est perdu pour toi ! Tu ne le verras plus jamais!

Le prince observa quelque instant le sorcier puis...Décida simplement de lui casser la gueule, bien sûr le combat ne fut pas facile et cela lui laissa plusieurs cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps qui, il fallait l'avouer, rajoutait à son sex-apeal. Une fois débarrassé du cloporte de sorcier il sauta par la fenêtre et erra des années durant, affreusement énervé ; il finit par arriver un jour dans le désert au milieu duquel Squalo vivait misérablement. Entendant une voix qui lui semblait familière il se dirigea vers lui. Quand Squalo le vit, il le reconnut et se jeta dans ses bras. Le prince conduisit Squalo dans son royaume où on les reçut avec joie. Et ils vécurent encore longtemps gays et contents.

Fin.

_**Et voilaaa ! Princesse raiponce revue façon Reborn ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, si oui nous ne disons pas non à une petite reviews ! :3 Le prochain chapitre est d'Amabaile évidemment. Sur ce je vous retrouve dans deux chapitres avec un nouveau conte délirant! Bye-biii !**_

_**Cheshire.**_


End file.
